


Twenty Facts About Narcissa Black Malfoy

by Elfflame



Series: Lucius's Lies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Harry, Veela, trans!Narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Narcissa Black has been a confusing one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Facts About Narcissa Black Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucius's Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586121) by [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame). 



> This is based on two things. The first is a RP idea wherein I wondered how Cygnus would react if that last child of his had been a boy, but had wanted to be a girl. It's a relatively minor part of the story, but I do think it gives it a bit extra. The other is that this is set in the universe of [Lucius's Lies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/586121), though this can be read without that, if you're not up for a long read. The basic premise is that Lucius and Regulus were lovers before Regulus's death, and that Narcissa married Lucius to help raise Draco. That's all you really need to know from the original, and really, it's all pretty much explained in this fic. Thank you to Kabal and Kit for looking this over for me.

1) Narcissa may have been the last-born of her siblings, but she was best-loved by their father. So much so that though she was born Narcissus, and his only male heir, he allowed her to take the potions to become a girl starting when she was ten. He had to, because he hated the choice that had been made by his parents that had separated him from his lover and cousin, Orion Black. He knew he would rather see her happy as a girl, than miserable as a boy.

2) From the time she was four, Cygnus allowed her to dress equally as a boy and girl, despite arguments with his wife. After the age of six, she dressed only as a girl, and few in the wizarding community knew her as a boy, so the change was easy. She was not fully allowed to become a girl, though, until the year before she went to Hogwarts. It involved a series of potions that needed to be taken weekly, and Narcissa does her best not to remember the embarrassment of the questions of the healers who had tended her each time to make sure the change was going well. Before, she had never had issues with being one or the other, but after, thinking of that time, or worse, being a boy, always made her ashamed, and she hid her secret deep, with only a few close to her outside her family even aware of the truth.

3) Unlike her sisters, Narcissa was uninterested in boys. She had her share of interest, even in those who knew she had originally been born a boy, but she turned them all down. In fact, only one ever interested her that she knew she would be allowed to marry--Lucius Malfoy. But their past together was so mixed (he loved to tease her when she had still been a boy, and constantly held her past over her head) that when she had seen him seducing other boys in his year, she knew he would never be the one for her.

4) She was very close to her sisters growing up, despite being so different from both of them. With Bella, she found her opposite, though Bella refused to consider Cissa's option and become a man. She enjoyed men's discomfort when she put them in their place. Andi, on the other hand, was softer and more open than both of them. With Andi, Cissa talked about all the girly things she couldn't with Bella. Together, they made a perfect trio. Until they began to grow up.

5) The split began when Rodolphus Lestrange came to court Bellatrix. Until then, Cissa had paid little attention to her sister's beaus, but there was something about Rodolphus that called to her. For a time, she wished that she could be the sister in his arms, but the thought of telling him her past, and who she truly was was too much to bear. But then, so was watching him marry her sister.

6) The break with Andromeda came when she eloped only a few months after their sister's wedding to Rodolphus. Narcissa was heartbroken. Despite constant fights between the three of them in their teen years, she still loved both her sisters. Even when Bella called her Cissy for refusing to be a boy. She was happy as she was, and after a while, the nickname became more a term of endearment to her. But she never completely forgave Andi for leaving her, even after the war when they began to mend the bridges between them. To her, it had been the ultimate betrayal of their family.

7) At sixteen, her parents began to try to find her a possible mate, but she turned every option down. Again, she looked at the men around her, and the only ones she felt any interest in were a man she knew was gay, a married man, and someone she knew her parents would never accept--her cousin Sirius. They had shared a kiss one Christmas Eve when he was fourteen, but she had stopped it quickly. He was still so young, and she knew their parents would never approve, even had they been closer in age.

8) After school, Cissa felt at a loss, and spent much of her time helping her mother organize charity events for those harmed by the attacks that had been growing in strength for several years now. She continued to look for someone she felt she could live her life with, but no new prospects emerged at this time.

9) When she caught Lucius Malfoy seducing her younger cousin Regulus the summer Sirius had been disowned, her annoyance at her one-time crush grew to full hatred. How dare he? Regulus was the sweetest and most innocent of their family, and she wanted him to have nothing whatsoever to do with Lucius's gang of bullies, who she was fairly certain were the ones causing all of the unrest in the wizarding world. Regulus, however, refused to listen to her arguments against him, and in the end, she gave in and promised not to tell.

10) Only a few years later, she was regretting that promise, when Regulus vanished without a trace. Narcissa knew Lucius and his band of thugs had had something to do with it, but she had no proof, so she mourned in silence. 

11) Then came the day he asked her to be the mother of the son that Regulus would never meet. If it had not been Regulus's child, she might have said no, but she could not say no to helping to care for the only heir the Black family might ever have. 

12) So Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy. The event was a large one, and if there were whispers about how sudden the wedding was, or how quickly it had taken place, the rumors of her own impending pregnancy shortly after put most whispers to rest. If their son was born a bit early, what of it? No one would ever suspect the truth, after all.

13) Narcissa spent much of the first year of their marriage pretending pregnancy, and had Severus Snape make potions to help her lactate so she could nurse the child when he was born. The first time she held Draco in her arms, she fell madly in love with him. To her, he is her child as much as Lucius's and Regulus's. She knows she will love him until the day that she dies.

14) Their first argument had been about Draco, of course. Lucius's father had insisted on a marriage contract to prevent Draco from falling in love with another man and having a second generation of Malfoy heirs that way, rather than the traditional way. Abraxas would have none of it. Men married women, and that was that, and he would not allow his grandson to even consider making the same mistake as Lucius. Narcissa had been horrified when Lucius had done as he'd bid, regardless of his own feelings for Regulus. Apparently they had not been strong enough to let his son chose his own way. She hadn't spoken to him for months. Not until Draco's first words. Only then did she realize Draco needed both of them. And only time would tell if he would be stronger than his father when it came to love.

15) Watching Draco grow up was both painful and joyful at once. He had all of Regulus's happy joy, though much of Lucius's spoiled attitude. Narcissa knew it likely came from how both of them lavished everything upon him he could ever possibly want. But how could they resist, when he was all they had left of Regulus?

16) When the war began again, Narcissa's fears almost did her in, but she refused to let the Dark Lord take another of her family. She protected her son with everything in her, and would have given her life to save his. She is only happy that she did not have to, because this time, Lucius stood with her. Even if on shaky legs. She only wished she could have prevented his Marking.

17) After the dust settled, and Potter helped them fight new convictions by the Ministry, life settled for a time, but Narcissa knew things were still not over. Seeing Potter and her son together confirmed that. Unfortunately, Draco seemed to be far less discrete about his preferences than his father had been, and when Lucius learned what he had done, Narcissa was certain things would end with the Manor crashing down around their ears. She only barely managed to get Lucius to see sense in time to prevent worse.

18) Watching Draco confront Lucius about his other father had been a new low point of Narcissa's life. It hurt watching Draco's pain, and it hurt not having Regulus there to comfort him. It even hurt to see Lucius's pain at remembering him and what had happened. But at least now she knew. Whatever else, Lucius truly had loved him. And Draco knew it, too. 

19) It was also enough to convince Lucius that his son's feelings for Potter were true as well, and in the end, he had conceded, and helped Draco to break the marriage contract with the Greengrass family written so long ago.

20) Now that her son is settled, and has a child of his own on the way, Narcissa finds herself wishing Regulus were here to see it. And his brother, too. She wishes she could show them how happy he is. How happy Harry is. And that maybe, just maybe, everything will work out all right.


End file.
